Restos del Crepúsculo
by Kristen.Jaymes.Stewart's
Summary: ¿Que ocurre con los Cullen despues de amanecer? ¿Bella Y jacob se olvidan definitivamente? ¿renesmee se queda con Jacob? ¿ Que ocurre con Sue & la manada? ¿Los Denali? ¿Volveran los Vulturi? ¿Por que esta en peligro la vida de los Cullen? M por Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

_Renesmee_

_**1. Disculpas**_

Catorce años no es una muy buena edad para involucrarte sentimentalmente con una persona que es casi de la edad de tu madre, y que sin embargo, parece de cinco años menos. Simplemente no es algo normal.

Además de todo, aún que esa persona sea una creatura mítica y que sea naturalmente tú enemigo, estar atada a esa misma persona por algo más fuerte que el amor, tampoco es algo normal.

No es para nada normal ser un vampiro semihumano y estar mágicamente atada a un licántropo, al que mi madre ama pero aun así decidió casarse con mi padre.

Que Bella me mire con unos ojos avergonzados y algo celosos cada vez que estoy con Jacob y el se molesta porque, a pesar de que el está imprimado conmigo, sigue enamorado de ella, y no puede hacer nada, también pesa y mucho.

Eso... mi vida. Mi vida era anormal. Muy anormal. Anormal y también dolorosa. Muy dolorosa.

Siempre he sabido que no soy igual a todos los chicos y chicas de mi edad. Ir en segundo semestre de preparatoria cuando deberías estar en primero de secundaria no es algo por lo que la gente normal tenga que pasar. Todos los chicos se me quedan viendo cuando camino por los pasillos de la preparatoria o por la calle. Claro, también miran a Bella, incrédulos –nadie puede creer que sea mi madre- y apantallados también, por su belleza.

Después de todo nunca he sido normal. Ni como humana ni como vampira. No tengo debilidad hacía la sangre humana, así que me puedo relacionar con quien sea sin temor a poderlo atacar o sentirme sedienta, también puedo llorar y de desearlo me podría embarazar. Tampoco soy una humana normal porque, además de que poseo una inteligencia superior a los demás, me veo mas grande de lo que soy, por lo que pude entra a pre-primaria antes de cumplir un año.

Estaba pensando en lo que me diferenciaba de toda la gente que estaba a mí al rededor y haciendo tarea –concentrada en ambas cosas-, escuche como Bella se acercaba a la puerta cautelosamente, por alguna razón. Abrió la puerta un milímetro antes de pasar.

-Hola, Nessie. ¿Estas ocupada?

-No, solo hago un poco de tarea, pero puedo terminar después. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo quería estar un tiempo contigo. Se que te hemos estado prestando poca atención por todo esto de mi raro embarazo vampírico y luego Rebice, pero quiero que sepas que no te dejamos de tomar en cuenta.- Ugh... el 'embarazo vampírico' de Bella. Le llamaban así porque nunca antes había pasado, una vampira nunca se había podido embarazar, aunque claro, desde que mi mamá se embarazó de mi todo se había vuelto extraño. Como la imprimación de Jake conmigo y de Seth con Tanya, el nuevo don de mi tío Emmett, el extraño desmayo de Bella... Lo peor de todo es que el bebé ni siquiera era de Edward. Eso me dolía aún más que la falta de atención. Edward casi le arrancaba la cabeza a Jake cuando Bella le dijo lo que había pasado. Esto había pasado después de que Jacob vio a mi tía Rose –pensando que era _la otra clase_ de vampiro- cuando estaba conmigo en el bosque y se transformó enfrente de mi, aunque logro controlarse cuando salí disparada hacia los árboles y volvió a su forma humana. Todos le dijeron a Bella que yo estaba bien, pero de Jacob no le dijeron nada así que se preocupó y esa preocupación la llevo a... eso. Y luego nació Rebice, mi media hermana.

-No te preocupes, Bella, - no me podía acostumbrar a llamarla 'mamá' y a ella no le molestaba que le llamara así,- sé que esto es nuevo para todos y que Carlisle te esta haciendo estudios y todo eso... -entorné los ojos y fruncí la boca y respiré hondo,- Además, Rebice necesita mas atención que yo. En serio, no te preocupes.

-Nessie, se que esto es algo difícil para ti. Me he disculpado millones de veces por lo que les hice a tu padre y a ti, nunca me lo perdonaré. Lo lamento mucho, no fue algo que yo pudiera controlar, simplemente pasó y...- suspiró. Se que ella se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había ocurrido y no me gustaba que se atormentara todo el tiempo.

-Bella, deja de disculparte por eso. Todos cometemos errores. Te juro que no hay rencor, al menos de mi parte, y te aseguro que tampoco los hay de Edward, él te ama demasiado como para no perdonarte.- Le dije en tono de súplica. La historia de mis padres me parecía algo fascinante. Era inimaginable que mi padre amará de esa manera a mi madre, tanto como para nunca dejarse llevar por cuanto deseaba beber su sangre. Incluso el tiempo dónde la dejó fue muy especial, fue parte esencial de su vida y de la mía. Era una historia romántica, espacial, única, inolvidable. De todos lo recuerdos humanos que mi madre conservaba, los que tenía mas presentes eran los momentos que había pasado por Edward. Yo me sabía la historia de memoria, por supuesto, y con cada detalle -hasta los que no quería saber, algunos por parte del tío Emmett, otras por parte de tía Rose o también por Alice.- Además, Jake y tu se quieren, y no los puedo culpar por eso.

-Cielo, Jake está imprimado contigo y además de eso te quiere. El no permitiría que nada ni nadie te hirieran. El también esta muy atormentado por eso, tal vez deberías perdonarlo. Se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero me duele verlos sufrir a ambos por esta situación. Por lo menos dirígele la palabra un minuto, déjalo que se disculpe... que te explique. Si después de todo decides no perdonarlo...- suspiró,- esa será tu decisión.

- Si estoy con Jacob… estaba o como sea, no era solo por corresponder su imprimación. Yo de verdad _lo amo_. No sé si deba perdonarlo. Mi amor no es cosa de magia, es amor normal.

-Lo sé, cariño. Jake esta abajo. Quiere hablar contigo. ¿Quieres que lo deje pasar?

-Hum… no sé. Dile... –en realidad extrañaba estar con él,- ahora bajo.

-De acuerdo.- se levantó de la cama pero luego se volvió hacia a mi de nuevo,- Nessie, si no quieres hablar con el no hay problema, estoy segura de que el entenderá.

-No. Quiero seguir tu consejo, somos amigas, ¿no?- sonreí.

-Me parece bien.- ella también sonrió y se marchó.

Me costaba mucho trabajo entender que mi madre y mi novio hubieran tenido algo que ver, y que además, tuvieran una hija. Ellos habían estado enamorados uno del otro durante mucho tiempo pero Bella eligió quedarse con Edward.

Decidí bajar a verlo. En realidad lo extrañaba. Llevaba sin verlo ni hablar con el desde… lo que ocurrió.

-¡Nessie!- gritó en cuanto me vio bajar por las escaleras.- no sabes cuanto me alegra que por fin hallas accedido a hablar conmigo.

- si, claro. – Dije tratando de ser fría, pero alegraba tanto volver a verlo…-Vamos a platicar arriba ¿de acuerdo?- Bella estaba a lado de Edward, estaban tomados de la mano.

-Claro.- el sonrió y su sonrisa siempre me obligaba a sonreír a mí también,- Sanguijuela, Bella: fue un placer saludarlos. Con permiso. – no pude evitar reírme. Edward me miró divertido por la carcajada que solté. Hacía mucho que no reía así.

- Lo lamento, papá.- me disculpé aún riendo.

- No te preocupes, Nessie.-luego se volvió hacía Jake, -Jacob, mas te vale que trates bien a mi hija.

-Si, Mr. Colmillos. – contestó. Yo me reí bajito de nuevo.

Lo lleve hasta mi habitación para poder platicar un poco mas en privado, aunque claro, en esta casa no se podía decir algo sin que todo el que estaba dentro lo escuchara. De todos modos cerré la puerta para que hubiera menos eco. Le hice un gesto para que se sentará y luego me senté junto a el en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Jacob?- dije en un suspiro.

- Nessie, te juro que estoy muy arrepentido por lo que paso con Bella.

- Tu estas arrepentido, pero ella no. Ese… bebé suyo... Rebice, no tiene la culpa de nada.

- Ella también esta arrepentida. Nessie, tu sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado. Nos dejamos llevar, fui un estúpido. Yo fui el culpable, no debes estar enojada con Bella.

Me dijo que ella fue quien te… sedujo a ti.-Dije levantando ambas cejas y mire hacia abajo por el trabajo que me costaba decirlo,- Mira, no le puedo guardar rencor a Bella porque es mi madre, gracias a ella estoy viva.- Jacob bajó la mirada y supe que lo había malinterpretado. Pensó que a el si le guardaba rencor, así que me apresuré a corregirme a mi misma, - pero tampoco te puedo guardar rencor a ti, por que te amo, porque gracias a ti me siento bien con migo misma, me siento mas normal. Que ustedes estén enamorados y que yo me estuviera interponiendo en su camino, realmente no es su culpa, de ninguno de los dos.

- ¡Oh, no! No, Nessie. No voy a permitir que te culpes a ti misma por esto. Fue nuestra culpa… mi culpa, y acepto _mi_ error.

-No me estoy culpando, solo digo la verdad. Además, creo que no me duele tanto ahora. Ya asumí que ustedes se quieren, y que eso nunca va a cambiar.-dije conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por desbordarse de mis ojos.

-Dame tu mano.- me ordenó.

-¿para que?- le pregunté consternada.

-quiero saber si de verdad piensas lo que dices.

-Oh…- refunfuñé pero accedí,- de acuerdo. – tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su mejilla. Me concentré en no pensar en todo el dolor que sentía, pero eso solo me hizo recordarlo más. De repente, dejó resbalar mi mano bajo la suya, grande y caliente, y después la dejó caer sobre la cama junto con la suya. Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro con ojos de culpabilidad.

-Nessie, lo lamento mucho. Nunca pensé que esto te haría tanto daño, que te causaría tanto dolor. Edward tiene razón en correrme y reclamarme todo lo que quiera…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te reclamó? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Te Corrió!?

- Tranquila, me lo merezco.

- No, no te lo mereces. ¡Ah! –Gruñí.- ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre correrte!?

- No quiero que tengas problemas con el chupasangre ni con Bella.

- ¡Es que me frustra que haya hecho eso! ¿¡Quién se cree!?

- No es por defenderlo, sabes que no lo haría, pero… pues el es tu padre.

- ay… puf…-bufé,- ¡aah!

- Cálmate, Nessie.- dijo y me tomó de la mano otra vez.

- Lo siento, es que me estresa que se ponga en ese plan.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ¿es eso lo que piensas?- me sorprendió que dijera mi nombre completo y que me preguntara en ese tono.

- ¿De que hablas?- Me sentí desconcertada.

- ¿En verdad piensas que Bella se va a separar de Edward para estar conmigo? Nessie, tus padres se aman, se adoran. Bella es la vida entera de Edward, Edward es la de Bella… y tú eres la mía.

- Jake… sé que Bella te ama y tú la amas a ella. Si tu me quieres a mi es solo porque soy parte de ella, esa es la única razón.

- Claro que no Nessie, si te quiero es porque eres parte de _mi_, eres _mi_ vida. Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con la imprimación. Además tu padre no podría volver a dejar a Bella, no la volvería a dañar de ningún modo. Mucho menos después de lo que pasó en Italia.

- Estás equivocado.- dije retirando mi mano de entre las suyas,- Te voy a contar algo que solo sabemos mi tío Emmett y yo. – suspiré. Era difícil hablar de eso con Jacob. Era increíble que mi papá le hubiera engañado a mamá. – Una vez, estaba platicando con Edward y ocurrió algo extraño. Estábamos realmente absorbidos en la platica, cuando lo abrasé y, por alguna extraña razón, se revirtió el don que tenemos ambos.- no tenía palabras para describir lo que había ocurrido esa vez.

- ¿Cómo que se revirtió el don?- preguntó.

-Escucha, esto es difícil de explicar así que presta atención.- pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja,- Sabes que Edward tiene el don de leer mentes y que yo puedo enseñar a alguien lo que pienso con tan solo tocar a ese alguien.

- si, claro. Ustedes son lo opuesto.

- si, bueno… esa vez, cuando lo abrase, pude ver lo que el pensaba, pero realmente no fue solo lo que pensaba en ese momento, si no todo lo que había vivido. _Todo_ lo vi en esa milésima de segundo. Entendí cada cosa pero hubo algo que me desconcertó y decepcionó.

-¿Eso había pasado antes? Espera…olvídalo, ¿Qué viste?

- Te lo explicare a detalle.- suspiré y me estremecí,- primero vi que mi papá estaba poniéndole el anillo a Bella, debo decir que su expresión no era la de una chica recibiendo el anillo de compromiso. Después vi que Edward conducía en un lugar donde nevaba, se estacionaba y se encontraba con Tanya Denali. Lo que paso después de eso fue que el la besaba y…- desvié la vista, sus ojos negros me perforaban. Solté a llorar silenciosamente por el horror que sentía y la tristeza también.

-Nessie, ¿tu papá…? ¿Cómo pudo?

- yo… no… no se.- mi voz se quebró en cada palabra que dije, y al parecer Jacob no había notado que estaba llorando.- Pensaba que Edward era diferente, que nunca engañaría a Bella…- comencé a sollozar un poco mas fuerte.

- No llores, amor. – Me limpió una lagrima que se deslizaba lentamente por mi mejilla.- Te juro que le voy a partir la cara…

- No, Jake, no por favor. Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, sigue siendo mi padre. Además, si te conté de esto es porque se que puedo confiar en ti, y no quiero perder esa confianza así que no le digas a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien. Pero, ¿tu papá no te ha leído la mente? ¿Cómo es que no sabe que tu sabes lo que el hizo?

- Bueno, es por eso que mi tío Emmett lo sabe. Sé lo conté para que bloqueé la lectura de mente de Edward con su don, así que no puede saber que yo lo sé.

-Espera... ¿Emmett tiene un don?

-Si, lo descubrieron hace poco. Después de... tu sabes, lo que paso… contigo y Bella. - sacudí la cabeza tratando de desechar ese recuerdo y volviéndome a estremecer,- Su don es bloquear los poderes de todos y también los puede revertir, como lo que me paso con Edward. Puede esquivar el escudo de Bella, la visión de Alice y el control sentimental de mi tío Jasper, hacer que los demás lean la mente de Edward en vez de que él lea la de los demás. Realmente, es como si tuviera todos los dones que tienen los otros vampiros a su alrededor. Puede usarlos como si fueran suyos, ya sabes, leer mentes, controlar sentimientos…. Es algo raro porque, en primer lugar ese don nunca se había visto antes, y también porque mi tío Emmett no había tenido ningún don desde que lo transformó mi abuelo Carlisle. En si, puede controlar dones.- luego sonreí ante una ocurrencia,- por ejemplo, yo podría ver tus pensamientos con tan solo tocarte si mi tío activa su poder...

- Créeme, mi cabeza no es un lugar lindo donde mirar.- puntualizó y luego continuó haciendo preguntas,- Así que Emmett te ayudó en esto y lo sabe. ¿No crees que le haya podido decírselo a la Miss Universo? – me reí por como llamo a mi tía Rose. Me encantaba cuando usaba los apodos, aunque a veces fueran un poco ofensivos.

- No lo creo, Emmett es de mucha confianza. Y acerca de lo de tu cabeza, me gustaría mucho ver lo que hay ahí dentro. Si le pido ayuda a mi tío ¿Me dejarías mirar?

- Lo dudo. Ya es bastante tener toda una manada, un controlador de sentimientos y un vampiro malhumorado en mi cabeza como para tener a alguien más ahí dentro.

- de acuerdo. No te presionaré, pero de verdad me gustaría ver lo que hay en tu cabeza.

- Nessie, deja de pedirlo. Si me convences, lo cuál no sería nada difícil para ti, me arrepentiré mucho.

- ¿por qué tendrías que arrepentirte?

- Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza que nadie debería ver. Mi vida fue un verdadero infierno durante un tiempo, Nessie, y no me gustaría que nadie experimentara lo mismo por medio de mi, y mucho menos tu.

Me entristeció ver la serenidad pero también el dolor con el que lo decía, así que trate de animarlo un poco bromeando.

- De acuerdo. Tomaré esto, no como un rechazo doloroso, si no como una protección hacía mi cordura. – le sonreí. El me sonrió de nuevo con esa sonría que tanto nos gustaba a mi madre y a mi y, por supuesto, eso me obligó a sonreír aún mas.

-Es fácil estar contigo.- su sonrisa se desvaneció, me miró a los ojos, tomó mi cabeza entre sus grandes y fuertes manos, y luego susurró:- Te amo Renesmee.

- Y yo a ti.- Yo lo tomé de la cabeza con una sola mano y acaricié su cabello. Se fue acercando poco a poco hacía a mi con los ojos cerrados. Yo también cerré los ojos, después de parpadear varias veces, y me dediqué a sentir. Sus labios rozaban los míos delicada y dulcemente pero con cierta desesperación.

Me besó a pesar de que el había prometido no volver a hacerlo, claro que contra mi voluntad.

No fue como ningún beso que yo hubiera sentido o imaginado. Me besó con una pasión con la que solo lo había hecho aquella vez en el claro…. Nunca había siquiera soñado lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus gruesos y deseables labios se movían salvajemente pero a la vez muy dulcemente, lo cual solo me provocaba el mismo sentimiento que aquella vez en el prado…. Lo deseaba. Demasiado. Era casi incontenible el deseo de que el fuera _mío_. Yo sabía perfectamente que no era tiempo para mi edad aun, pero también sabía que era cinco o seis años más madura de lo que debería ser. Según mi madurez, era y tiempo de formar una familia aparte de la de Bella. Era hora de ser parte de Jacob, de que el fuera parte de mi.

Era algo mágico. Estaba segura de que ningún humano ni vampiro, ni siquiera mis padres, podría sentir con la intensidad que yo sentía, porque yo sentía con la delicadeza de una humana pero con la pasión y fuerza de una vampira.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse mas y mas rápido, hasta que me dejo sin respiración,-supuestamente yo no tendría que necesitar aire pero ya que era mitad humana, lo necesitaba mas que los demás vampiros pero menos que los humanos,- así que me tuve que separar un poco de él para poder tomar una bocanada de aire. El beso terminó ahí, por lo que me arrepentí de haber respirado.

Cuando abrí los ojos él aún los tenía cerrados. Acaricié su mejilla retirando mi mano de su cara y después el soltó mi cabeza y dejó caer su manos sobre el colchón.

Me le quede mirando fascinada. Era tan… inexplicable. El me atraía de una forma que no podía entender. Jacob era mi vida, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

El abrió los ojos lentamente, yo desvié la mirada y me estremecí. Volvió a tomar mi cara entre sus manos, una a cada lado de mi cara, y trató de retener mi mirada. Me ruboricé y miré hacía abajo después de ver sus ojos.

- Nessie.-murmuró.

-¿Si?,- contesté aún con la mirada baja.

- Mírame.- me ordenó con voz dulce. Fui levantando la mirada muy, muy lentamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí que mi mundo entero giraba a su alrededor.- Lo lamento.- se disculpó. ¿Por qué demonios se disculpaba?

-¿Qué?- pregunté consternada.

- No debí haberlo hecho. Estuvo mal, pero no lo pude evitar, no me pude contener. Te lo prometí.

- ¿por qué no debías? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Yo nunca te pedí que lo prometieras.

- Tu padre me va a arrancar la cabeza.- dijo sin prestar atención a la ultima parte de mi reclamo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nessie, tienes catorce años, yo tengo treinta. Tengo el doble de tu edad. No está bien que te bese, debo esperar más tiempo. Tengo que ser paciente.

-Jacob, mis padres se llevan noventa años. Edward tiene ciento veintiún años y Bella treinta y dos. No veo cuál es el problema. Además, tal vez tú puedas ser paciente, pero yo no. Yo no puedo esperar, Jacob, mi vida no será tan larga.- dije con voz rota y desesperada

- Eso no lo sabemos aún, Nessie. Puede ser que tú también seas inmortal como nosotros.

- Pero puede que no. Puede que este sea mi último año, y esto lo sabes mejor que yo. Carlisle te ha comentado todo, y debes estar consiente de que hay muchas mas probabilidades de que muera antes de ser mayor de edad.- mi voz se quebró de nuevo.

- Eso es lo que mas temo en este mundo. Me da miedo perderte, Nessie. También por eso no quiero que desperdicies en mi lo que pueden ser tus últimos años. Yo no te merezco, te hice mucho daño.

- Jacob, yo no puedo estar con nadie que no seas tu.

- Te aseguro que yo podre llevar mi vida cerca de ti. Recuerda que la imprimación no tiene que ser correspondida…

- ¡Pero _es correspondida_! – Lo interrumpí enojada, -Jacob, lo que siento no es causa de la imprimación, ya te lo había dicho. Digo, obviamente tiene que ver con eso porque si no te hueras imprimado conmigo tal ves nunca te hubiera conocido, pero si te quiero es por tu forma de ser, por como me tratas.

- También lo que siento por ti va mas allá de lo lobuno.- sonrió,- tu sabes, es una forma de decirlo.- yo también sonreí pero luego suspiré.

- Creo que será mejor que bajemos antes de que Edward venga a ver que pasa después de escuchar mi estrepitoso corazón. No sería conveniente después de los que paso….- dije entornando los ojos.

- Creo que tienes razón.- Me levanté de la cama y ello hizo un segundo después de mi. Me tomó la mano, salimos de mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras.


	2. 2 RESPONSABILIDADES

_**2. RESPONSABILIDADES**_

- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Se arreglaron las cosas?- preguntó Bella.

- Si, todo está bien de nuevo.- dijo Jake.

- Gracias, mamá,- le dije,- si tu no me hubieras aconsejado que lo dejara hablar conmigo, tal vez nunca hubiera vuelto a hablarle.

- Me... me llamaste... _mamá.- _dijo con los ojos rojos

- Claro que si, eso es lo que eres. Mi madre.- miré a Jacob sorprendida.

- Nunca me habías dicho mamá. – Dijo tomando la mano de Edward,- siempre me llamas 'Bella'.

- Si bueno...- entorné los ojos y sonreí apenada.- no creo volver a llamarte así, no me puedo acostumbrar. Que tu y Edward se vean solo cuatro años mayores que yo no me facilita el llamarlos 'papás'.

-Está bien, Nessie. Yo soy feliz cuando tú lo eres. Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a ver a Rebicce.

- Claro, Bella.- dijo Jacob.- Bella…

- ¿Si?

- Sé que no me sale muy bien esto de ser padre pero… no he visto a Rebicce desde hace una semana. Además, no creo que sea justo que cargues tú con toda la responsabilidad de una hija que también es mía.- continuó después de vacilar.

Su comentario me dolió un poco pero no creo que me haya dolido más de lo que le dolió a Jacob cuando Edward contestó:

- El padre de Rebicce soy yo y te guste o no solo Bella y yo nos haremos responsables de ella.

- Es _mi_ hija y no me puedes prohibir verla ni estar con ella. Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

- Claro que lo tengo, porque _su madre_ es _mi esposa_.

- Si pero es mi hija y es hija de mi…- entornó los ojos y suspiro.

_Amante_, pensé, pero probablemente era una manera incorrecta de llamarla, porque no se hacia su amante solo por una noche porque solo había sido una noche… ¿cierto?

- Si, Jacob, es una mala manera de emplear la palabra.- Me sorprendió escuchar que probablemente haya pensado lo mismo que yo, pero me sorprendió aun mas es comentario de Bella.

- ¿Saben? es algo incómodo que mi esposo y mi... eh, amante… compartan pensamiento enfrente de mi y yo no sepa que ocurre.- vaciló ante la palabra.

- ¿_Amante_?- preguntó Edward.

- Si, supongo que es una forma de llamarlo…

- ¿Lo vez, chupasangre?

- ¿De que me perdí?- dijo Bella

- De nada cariño, de nada.-dijo Edward.

- Como sea, iré con Rebicce. Edward….- le dijo Bella mirándolo amenazantemente. Edward solo entornó los ojos.

Traté de controlarme mientras estábamos en presencia de Edward pero era casi imposible borrar de mi cabeza ese momento… de alguna forma lo logré, pero al parecer Jacob no había sido tan exitoso como yo.

- Perro, ya te habíamos advertido cuales eran los limites en la convivencia entre Renesmee y tu.- le dijo Edward, no mejor dicho, _le gruñó_.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó distraído.

- Les ordenamos estrictamente tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico y desobedecieron esa orden, les pasamos esa falta una vez pero no dejare que se repita.- reclamó. Su tonó de padre mandón me enfureció y también a Jake.

- ¿Quién te crees, mi padre? Ni el puede decirme que hacer, sanguijuela.

- Tal vez no te puedo dar ordenes a ti, pero a Renesmee si y también le puedo prohibir salir contigo, incluso verte.

- ¡Edward! Eso no es justo, ¡No puedes hacerlo!- alegué enfurecida.

- Claro que puedo y lo voy a hacer. Tienes prohibido tener cualquier clase de contacto con este perro, Renesmee.- dijo con acritud.

- Bien, tal vez me lo puedes ordenar, pero nada te garantiza que te voy a obedecer. No hay manera de que me puedas detener.

- Claro que puedo, Renesmee Cullen…- comenzó Edward de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward?- Dijo Bella, quien llegó como si fuera un milagro.

- Bella, Edward me quiere prohibir ver a Jacob. No puede hacerlo, ¡no puede!- Grité desesperadamente.

- Edward, ¿Por qué tendría que dejar de verlo?- le preguntó en nuestra defensa.

- Ya le habíamos advertido una vez lo que pasaría si volvía a acercar a Renesmee en ese sentido.

- ¿Y?- dijo Bella levantando una sola ceja.

- Lo volvieron a hacer. No voy a permitirlo, Jacob tiene prohibido poner un pie dentro de esta casa y Renesmee no lo podrá ver, ni siquiera fuera de aquí.

- Edward, ¡No puedes prohibirle a Jacob venir!- exclamó Bella enojada,- no le puedes hacer eso a Nessie…- se corrigió a si misma por alguna razón.

- ¿De verdad esto es por Nessie, Bella? ¿No será que tú no puedes dejar de verlo? ¡¿No será que no puedes evitar desear tenerlo cerca?!- le gritó Edward, algo que nuca había hecho.- ¿¡No será que deseas con todas tu fuerzas hacer lo mismo que hicieron hace poco!? ¿¡Te molestaría tener otro hijo, Jacob?! No lo creo….

Su comentario me provoco varios estremecimientos, uno detrás de otro. Bella se quedo paralizada con la boca abierta, al igual que Jacob y yo. Los bordes de sus ojos se volvieron rojos y yo mire hacia abajo para evitar que notaran mis lágrimas.

Jacob reaccionó y se le hecho encima a Edward.

- Maldito chupasangre….-le gritó.

- No me toques, perro.

Jacob comenzó a golpearlo, y como nadie había esperado, Edward cayó al suelo y se acarició la barbilla con gesto de dolor. Lo siguiente que vi, fue que Jacob se golpeaba contra la pared. Cayó contra el suelo después de un crujido y dejo un rastro de sangre.

- ¡Jacob!- grité y corrí para acercarme a el, pero Edward se me acercó me quito del camino y cuando volteé, Edward estaba sobre Jacob.

- Edward, ¡déjalo!- gritó Bella.

Edward se levantó lentamente, volteo y sus labios tenían sangre. Jacob se convulsionaba des manejado en el piso

- ¡No!- gritamos Bella y yo.

- Edward, ¿Qué hiciste?- le dijo Bella.

- ¡Eres un monstruo!- le grité sin piedad y fui corriendo hacia Jacob otra vez, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba gimiendo de dolor.

- Nessie…. –comenzó Edward pero no lo dejé hablar.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre?!

- Escucha, Jake, ¿Confías en mí?- le dijo Bella.

- Claro que si.- dijo casi ininteligiblemente.

- De acuerdo.- se dijo a si misma, al parecer. Tomó el brazo de Jacob y puso sus colmillos exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Edward había clavado los suyos. Ella comenzó a succionar y después le levantó y entró al baño.

- ¿Estas bien, amor?- le pregunté

- Si, Ness, pero me arde mucho el antebrazo.

- Jacob, lo lamento, no me pude controlar.

- Si, claro…- dijo entornando los ojos.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Edward. – le reclame furiosa.

- Ness…- comenzó.

- No te enojes con el, cielo.- me pidió Jacob, lo cual me sorprendió.

- De verdad te afecto el veneno…- le contesté sin pensarlo.

- He decidido que no voy a hacer nada contra el. Es mas, lo ignoraré por completo, así no tendré problemas con nadie.

- Muy inteligente.- le otorgué.


	3. 3 IMPULSOS

_Bella_

_**3. IMPULSOS**_

- Bella, debo hablar contigo- dijo Rosalie otra vez, con cierta impaciencia.- es urgente, ¿ya puedo pasar?

- Rosalie vete de aquí, ¡Estamos ocupados!- Gruño Edward enfureciendo.

- Dejen de hacer sus cosas y abran la puerta si no quieren que la tire...

Era difícil concentrarse en lo Rosalie decía cuando Edward me besaba de esa manera, y con esas intenciones – aunque claro que yo no ponía resistencia, no había manera.

- Edward, basta, ahora no, dejemos pasar a Rosalie. Debe ser algo importante,- murmuré pero no me separe de el. Edward suspiró.

- Humpf! Esta bien, - acepto a regañadientes. Me levante de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta.

- Pasa Rose, - dije mientras le mandaba una mirada furtiva y amenazadora a Edward, quien pareció no percatarse de ella.

- Gracias, lamento haberlos interrumpido... – Empezó mientras yo regresaba al lado de Edward, que estaba en la cama.

-Todavía no lo lamentas,-murmuró Edward en un susurro casi inaudible pero sombrío. Le propine un buen codazo en las costillas, el cual por primera vez no me dolió, - ahora que era una vampiresa podía hacer todo los que quisiera, incluyendo en pasatiempo favorito de Edward — y mío — sin miedo alguno a lastimarme. Edward profirió un muy, muy bajo 'Auch'

- Edward, por favor.- le supliqué.

- Esta bien Rosalie, - dijo entornando los ojos,- ¿Qué quieres? – Rosalie vaciló.- ¡No!- Rugió Edward.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Le preguntamos casi gritando Rose y yo al unísono.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – rugió el.

- ¿Decirte que?

- Que N…- se calló de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Rosalie?- les dije confundida.

- Nada, cielo, nada.

- Pues nada no es lo que parece.- les dije enfureciéndome. El sabía cuanto odiaba yo los secretos…

- En serio, Bella, no pasa nada.- me rectifico Rosalie.

- ¡No me mientan! – sentí un extraño fuego en todo mi cuerpo y después como ese mismo fuego terminaba en mi cara. Esa sensación hiso que mi enojo aumentara aún más.

Edward y Rosalie se alejaron, recordándome a Laurent aquella vez, ya hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando intento asesinarme en el claro y su expresión cuando vio a los lobos.

- Bella, cálmate. Estás perdiendo el control de ti misma.- me dijo Edward con voz suplicante.

- ¡No estoy perdiendo nada!

- Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett. – gritó Rosalie con urgencia al tiempo que ambos retrocedían aun mas.

- ¿Qué quieres, Rosalie?- le gruñó Alice cuando llego agarrada de la mano de Jasper. La camisa de este estaba desabotonada y su cabello desarreglado. Alice venia con su blusa al revés y le hacia falta un tirante, al parecer quitado a la fuerza. Carlisle y Esme venían atrás de ellos y tampoco venían completamente vestidos. No quería saber que estaban haciendo. Emmett llegó un segundo después, era el único en la habitación, además de Rosalie, que estaba vestido decentemente.

- Jasper, mira los ojos de Bella.- dijo Edward. Jasper me miro a los ojos y luego se acerco a mí.

- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?-pregunté recelosa.

- Bella, Tranquilízate. Respira y trata de calmarte.

- ¿Por qué sus ojos están de ese color, Jazz?- preguntó Alice con voz inocente y ojos preocupados.

- Es la tonalidad que adquieren cuando uno de nosotros…- dejo la frase inconclusa. Alice solo pronuncio un 'Oh'.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bella, cielo, escúchame muy bien. Tienes que tranquilizarte o esta frustración que estas sintiendo podría ser muy peligrosa para todos nosotros y para ti. – dijo Edward.

- Nuestros impulsos son muy fuertes, como ya has de haber notado.- comenzó a explicarme Jasper.- estos impulsos son controlados en gran parte por nuestro cerebro y por lo tanto, por nuestras emociones. Cuando uno de nosotros se enfada demasiado podemos… producir -vaciló buscando la palabra,- una especie de liquido producido de nuestro cerebro a causa de la sangre que bebemos. Es una especie de adrenalina y nos hace descontrolarnos. Eso puede ser muy peligroso para el vampiro a que produce el liquido tanto como para las personas que están a su alrededor, incluyéndonos a los vampiros. Ese producto hace que nuestros ojos adquieran un color dorado rojizo obscuro. Tus ojos tienen ese color, Bella, por eso debes calmarte.

Lo mire incrédula. No me cabía en la cabeza eso de los líquidos y descontrol….

- Es algo parecido a lo que le ocurre a Jacob…- me dijo Edward.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Yo también me voy a convertir en una animal enorme?!- le grite confundida pero también enojada.

- No, amor, no.- dijo el tratando de contener la risa.- es parecido a lo de Jacob pero solo por la parte del calor, el descontrol…

- Bueno, y ¿Cómo saben todo esto?- dije aun algo incrédula.

- Bueno yo…-dijo vacilando y mirando a Rosalie.

- Está bien, Edward, creo que es hora de que ella también sepa eso.

- ¿Qué sepa qué?- pregunté.

- Bella, ¿sabes lo que le paso a Emily cierto?

- Si, Sam…-deje la frase inconclusa,- pero fue un accidente.

- Si claro, pero ¿Sabes que ocasionó que Sam se transformara en frente de Emily?

- No, nunca lo supe.- dije mirando a Edward, quien bajo la mirada.

- Emmett y yo estábamos de caza, así que rondábamos por el bosque. El ya había terminado y yo estaba rondando con el último ciervo. Entonces el ciervo corrió y yo lo seguí.

"No tengo idea si nosotros estábamos en su territorio o ellos en el nuestro… Bueno, como te dije, estábamos todavía algo fuera de control por la caza, como es obvio.

"Sam nos vio. Trató de atacar a Emmett y yo me enfurecí tanto que me salí de control. Mis ojos flamearon cambiando de color a ese dorado rojizo que te mencionó Jazz. Mis colmillos crecieron hasta tomar el tamaño de los colmillos de un vampiro mítico. Empalidecí aun más.

"En ese momento Emily apareció, pero Sam ya estaba temblando. Repentinamente Emily cayo al suelo y Sam se quedo paralizado, ya como lobo. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hasta que Emmett me detuvo antes de que pudiera atacar a Sam.

"El ya había vuelto a su forma humana y estaba atónito. Entonces fue cuando me percate de que la cara de Emily estaba desfigurada y sangrando increíblemente….- dijo ella ensimismada con cara de horror,- No se como lo soporto Emmett, no se como me saco de ahí.

- pero, entonces ustedes…-dije con voz quebrada.

- Bella, debes entender que nunca fue nuestra intención. Íbamos a cubrir nuestras necesidades básicas. Ni siquiera sabíamos que ellos estarían ahí. Tuvimos suerte de que Emmett ya hubiera terminado de cazar y de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme.

- Pero tu caso es diferente, Bella. Eres la mas joven de todos nosotros y sigues siendo la mas fuerte. Seria mucho más difícil detenerte, incluso entre todos.- me dijo Alice.

- ¿Cómo detuvo y saco Emmett solo a Rosalie?- pregunté ansiosa.

- No la detuvo solo, simplemente lo suficiente para que Alice los viera ahí y todos llegáramos ahí.- respondió una voz totalmente familiar pero que no había escuchado en todo el día.

- Esme, ¿Qué ocurrió después de que Rosalie se fue? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

- tengo que hablar con Edward sobre eso pero será después.

¿Por qué se sorprendían de ver a Esme? ¿De donde se había ido Rosalie? ¿De donde se demoro?

- Oigan, quiero saber lo que paso y quiero saberlo ahora. Díganmelo, por favor.- Dije con enojo.

- Te lo voy a explicar, pero por favor trata de esperar hasta que termine de explicártelo. No quiero que hagas nada repentino, ¿Me oíste?- dijo Edward, con voz dulce que termino siendo severa.

- Me estas asustando… dime de una maldita vez que paso.

-Jacob… bueno, el… el llevo a Nessie al parque a comer un helado y después al bosque y…- la voz de Edward se apagó.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué pasó?

- Rosalie los vio. Nessie le dijo al perro que había visto una figura pálida, le dijo que era un 'chupasangre'.- eso era un hábito adquirido de Jake,- El pensó que era de los otros vampiros del estilo de James, pero antes de que Renesmee pudiera explicarle lo que había visto, el se transformó y la sacó volando contra los árboles.

- ¡No!- grité desesperada. Estaba apunto de salir corriendo a patearle el trasero a ese perro prepotente.

- Bella, espera,- dijo Alice,- Nessie esta bien, Jacob…

- ¿Enserio?,- la interrumpió Edward.

- Si, Nessie está bien. Lo acabo de ver, ¿porque no lo viste al tiempo que yo lo hice, Edward?

- ¿Bella?- Dijo Carlisle y todos se voltearon para verme.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada.- dije tratando de defenderme.

- Carlisle, esto pasó también hace unos cuanto minutos. Cuando Rosalie vino a avisarme de Nessie no pude escucharla.

- Bueno, hermano, es que digamos que estabas bastante absorbido en lo que estabas haciendo…- dijo mirándome.

- Emmett, ¿Quieres volver a perder en unas vencidas?- le pregunté retóricamente.

- Ciertamente.- me respondió.

- ¿Qué quieres perder ahora?

- Bella, ya déjalo. Lo vas a hacer llorar.- me dijo Edward,- y si, estaba bastante absorbido en lo que estábamos haciendo, gracias por el comentario, Emmett. Pero esa no es la razón por la cual no escuche a Rosalie.

- Edward, esto no me gusta.- dijo Esme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Edward comente el tipo de relación que tiene con Bella?- dijo Emmett. Yo le mande una mirada envenenada y después tome una almohada y se la lancé con toda la fuerza que fui capaz. Alcanzó a pararla aunque lo moví unos centímetros de donde estaba.

- Bella, no me avientes las almohadas. Tal vez Edward las necesite para morderlas cada vez que…

- Emmett, ¡cállate!- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono. Luego miré a Edward en modo de cuestionamiento y el se encogió de hombros.

- Lo lamento, Esme.- dijo Emmett.

- A mi tampoco me agrada nada esta situación, Esme.- dijo Edward

- Alice, ¿Por qué pudiste ver a Nessie y a Jacob? Nunca antes lo habías podido hacer.- le pregunte confundida.

- Tienes razón, Bella… yo no lo se.- dijo frunciendo el ceño,- Todo esta muy raro. Pero bueno, por ahora no hay que preocuparnos. Sabemos que Nessie esta bien.- Dijo Alice mirando extrañamente a Edward.

- Uf… que alivio, debieron empezar por esa parte.

Pero, ¿por qué nadie había mencionado a Jacob? Eso realmente me preocupaba. Tanto, que me dio miedo preguntar.

- Bueno, entonces podemos tranquilizarnos. Cada quien a su asunto.- dijo Esme mientras las cuatro parejas nos mirábamos traviesamente el uno al otro., incluso Esme y Carlisle.

Edward me guiñó el ojo, eso siempre me derretía, pero no ahora porque… ¿Tenía miedo? No. Eso era imposible. No podía tener miedo de lo que le pasar algo a Jacob, podía sentir preocupación, pero no miedo. Eso significaría que yo… no. Imposible. No podía seguir enamorada de Jacob, yo estaba casada. No… El le pertenecía a mi hija, ¡no podía hacerles eso!

Una enorme confusión me invadió mientras Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello con sus dulces labios y sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por mi espalda al tiempo que yo le daba un distraído y doloroso 'no'.

El se retiró de mí y yo deje caer mi cabeza. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, como piedras, como ambos podíamos, el viéndome a mi y yo mirando el suelo. Creo que el esperaba a que yo dijera algo mas, igual que yo esperaba a que el dijera algo. Eso no ocurrió.

Nunca le había dado un 'no' desde que nos casamos, hace catorce años, o desde que nos conocimos hace dieciséis. Nunca habíamos estado en desacuerdo… hasta hoy.

El dolor de saber que algo le podía haber pasado a Jacob me consumía y resonó en lo más hondo de mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorada de el? Mi hija, Nessie, y el tenían toda una vida por delante, y yo no podía ser quien destruyera su felicidad. Además, Jacob se había imprimado con ella, pero mas allá de la imprimación el estaba _enamorado_ de ella, y yo lo sabía perfectamente. El ya no me amaba, y el recordar eso me causó otra punzada de dolor.

- Bella, habla con el.- dijo Edward de pronto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quien?- pregunte algo desorientada

- Jacob. Tu lo amas, mas que a mi.- dijo Edward con la voz cargada de dolor.

- Por supuesto que no…- le dije. No era una mentira, no por lo que yo sabía… hasta el momento.

- Leí tu mente,- me interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué?!- dije en un susurró entrecortado y un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Bella te duele que se haya imprimado, aunque se lo rogaste infinidad de veces.

-No… – Traté de negarlo pero me fue imposible,- Edward, me casé contigo, Te amo.

- También lo amas a el.- no lo pude negar, como había pasado una vez antes.

- Edward, lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. Me duele no saber si este bien o no, pero eso no quiere decir que lo ame…

- Bella, por favor, no trates de negarlo. Tú lo amas. El ya te lo había demostrado antes, ¿recuerdas?

- pero eso era antes,-traté de gritar pero no podía elevar mi voz mas allá de un susurro,- ahora somos enemigos naturales. Además, ¡no hay amor más grande que el que siento por ti!

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo,-dijo con voz tentadora. Me besó. Pero solo fue eso. No pude regresar el beso y por el contrario, de mi garganta salió un leve gruñido de insuficiencia, mis labios necesitaban otros que no eran los de Edward. Ni siquiera cerré lo ojos. Me quedé paralizada.

- Lo sabía,- Dijo despechado. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

-Edward…-puso su dedo sobre mis labios para no permitirme hablar.

-Mira, Solo hay una solución.- dijo y miró atrás de mi,- Me iré,- dijo con voz fría y so sufrí un virulento estremecimiento,- me iré para que puedas hablar con Jacob a solas y tranquilamente. No quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida, te prometí que si algún día no querías permanecer a mi lado no te iba a detener.

- No, no me dejes de nuevo, por favor…- murmuré con voz rota.- No puedo vivir sin ti…

- Ni sin él.-puntualizó,- Adiós, Bella. Volveré pronto, te lo aseguro. No puedo estar lejos de ti, así que no lo dudes, Soy demasiado débil para dejarte.

Entonces, se volvió y se fue –con la mirada baja y desapareció tan rápido que no pude seguirlo con la mirada- mientras yo perdía todas mis fuerzas y me dejaba caer en el suelo derrotada.

Mi mundo se había vuelto a caer. El mundo mítico que vivía comenzó a parecerme un cuento de hadas, a pesar de que ahora yo misma era una evidencia de que todo era real. Yo no quería que lo fuera. Deseaba que Edward se hubiera quedado conmigo.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé allí. Probablemente una o dos horas. No prestaba atención a nada, así que no escuchaba al resto de la familia.

- ¿Bella?- dijo una voz que me hizo levantar la mirada.

- ¡Jacob!- grité. Tenía un brazo en vendado, no pregunté porque.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- preguntó con ternura.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Nessie?

- Cálmate, estoy bien. Solo… fue un accidente, lo lamento. Ella esta bien.- dijo mientras me levantaba del suelo con extrema facilidad y me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Eso era increíblemente reconfortante. Me estremecí de placer.

Esta vez no lo pensé, como había ocurrido una vez, antes de que Edward volviera. El horrible agujero en mi pecho había vuelto a aparecer y tenía la forzosa necesidad de que se cerrara de nuevo. Simplemente volví mi rostro hacía el y besé su pecho desnudo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

- Bella, yo…- vaciló.

- No pretendo nada, Jake. Sólo quiero estar contigo,- sus ojos se abrieron como platos,- en la forma que decidas. No te voy a pedir que hagas algo que no quieras hacer, incluso si eso que no quieres es volverme a ver. Si es así yo respetaré tu dedición.

-Yo… no se que decir….

- No digas nada entonces.- dije mientras jalaba su rostro hacía el mío y miraba fijamente sus labios.

El se volvió a tensar y me miró a los ojos durante dos segundos antes de que me arrastrara hacia el y sus labios tocaran los míos con un gruñido salvaje.

Su cálida boca se deslizaba furiosa mente por la mía. Noté que le faltaba el aire pero no pude dejar de besarlo y el no hizo movimiento alguno para poder respirar.

Esa noche no volvimos a hablar.


	4. 4 SEDUCCIÓN

_Jacob_

_**4. SEDUCCIÓN**_

- Vamos, Nessie, Edward se enfadará si no te llevo a casa temprano.- le dije. Me había advertido que no podía llevarla tarde.

- Apuesto que esta muy ocupado con Bella.- dijo sin prestar atención.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunté mientras caminábamos por el bosque.

- Jacob, ¿A caso estás sordo? ¿No escuchas lo que pasa dentro de su cuarto? No es que yo preste mucha atención en eso, pero sus ruidos se escuchan por toda la casa.

- Nessie...- dije sorprendido al saber a lo que se refería. Bueno, estaba entrando a la edad ¿no? La edad en que pasar tiempo, haciendo cosas adecuadas, sería mas difícil para mi. Estaba llena de hormonas disparadas.

- Es la verdad.

- No diré nada,- le respondí,- aunque tengas razón.

- Jake, tengo un problema...- dijo viendo hacia el suelo, luego me miro a mi,- ¿porque me miras así? – preguntó y sonrió. Era totalmente adorable. Era hermosa. Su gran sonrisa me obligó a esbozar una de esas s que le fascinaban a Bella y hacían que ella también sonriera.

Bella.

Bella.

Nessie me la recordaba tanto.

La seguía queriendo. Adoraba estar con ella, pero estaba casada... ¡agrrr! ¿Por qué se había casado con el chupasangre? ¿Por qué se había convertido en una de ellos? Eso verdaderamente me enfurecía.

- ¿Jake...? No estas escuchando.- me reclamó.

- Lo siento, Nessie. ¿Qué pasa?

- Olvídalo. Estas demasiado ensimismado como para meterte aun mas cosas en la cabeza.

- perdón, de verdad me distraje.

- Si, lo noté.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y luego se detuvo en seco.- Jake...

- ¿si?

- Mira, un chupasangre...-dijo cuando estaba solo a unos milímetros de ella.

- ¡¿Qué?!- comencé a temblar y en un segundo ya era lobo.

Al convertirme, mi brazo choco contra el árbol y lo derrumbe aunque me herí la pata.

- Perro, soy Rosalie.- dijo la miss universo.- ¡Nessie!-gritó. Me di cuenta de que Renesmee estaba en el suelo con las manos en su tobillo.

_-¿Rosalie? ¿Qué haces aquí?_-pensé y luego recordé que ella no me podía escuchar.

- Mira lo que acabas de hacer perro idiota.- luego se volvió.- Nessie, ¿estás bien?

- Hum... si creo. Me duele mucho tobillo.- dijo Nessie con voz quejumbrosa.

- Que bueno. Me preocupaste.

- ¡Auch, mi brazo! Me queje mientras volvía a mi forma humana detrás de unos arbustos.- Hum... Rubia, no voltees ¿De acuerdo?

- Totalmente, no quiero ver miserias.

- Miserias la que tienes en tu casa…- conteste ofendido.

- Con Emmett no te metas ¿De acuerdo?

- Dejen de pelear. – interrumpió Nessie.

- Si, si... como sea.- dije,- ¿Sabes? Necesito algo de ropa.

- Está bien,- dijo en un suspiro,- ahora la traigo.

Se fue. Nessie se quedo sentada con la espalda recargada al un árbol. ¿Qué le pasaba a la Golden Retriver? ¿Como dejaba a Nessie conmigo mientras yo estaba en esta situación? ¡Yo estaba completamente desnudo! De cualquier manera Nessie no me prestaba atención.

- Nessie, Lo lamento.

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. No debí haberte dicho que era un 'chupasangre'.

- ¿qué tal si te vas a la casa?

- No lo creo.- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.- ah... tu sangre huele delicioso, Jake.

- ¿sangre? ¡Oh, demonios, Mi brazo!- estaba sangrando y no lo podía mover. Hacia mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que me rompí un hueso. En ese momento llego la Rubia.-No te acerques, estoy sangrando.

-oh, genial, lo único que faltaba. – Entornó los ojos,- Nessie, dale esto a Jacob, por favor.

-claro, tía Rose.- dijo Nessie levantándose y acercándose hacia mi.

- Nessie, mantén tu distancia. Solo arrójalas.- le advertí. No estaba dispuesto a que Nessie me viera desnudo. Ella solo asintió y arrojo las prendas.

- Tía, me duele la pierna.

- ay cariño. Llamare a Carlisle para que venga a revisarte. Tiene un excelente autocontrol y además te puede curar.

- Claro.

- Llamaré a Carlisle.- dijo la rubia y luego desapareció.

- ¿Como esta tu brazo? Pregunto Nessie.

- Creo que bien. No voltees.

- esta bien, esta bien.

Me puse la ropa que Rosalie me había llevado, pero deje la camisa desabrochada, ya que los botones eran difíciles de poner con una solo mano, y enrolle la manga del brazo lastimado.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Nessie?- dijo una voz maternalmente preocupada.

- Esme.- dijo Nessie abrazándola.

- Hola Esme, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Verás, Rosalie me contó lo ocurrido, y ya que Carlisle no esta, decidí venir yo. También se de medicina y tengo mucho autocontrol.

- Si, gracias. Creo que Nessie se lastimo.- dije algo incomodo.

- Rosalie me comentó también eso.

- Primero revisa a Jake. Yo estoy bien.- le dijo Nessie a su abuela.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó de buena gana.- Jacob, déjame ver tu brazo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Me tomó del brazo y lo observó detenidamente. Su brazo apenas alcanzaba a cubrir la mitad de mi brazo.

- Vaya, que gran brazo tienes.- dijo, como si hubiera leído mi mente, mientras me ruborizaba. No em gustaba alardear.

- Hum… si, ya sabes, eso de la licantropía.

- Si, entiendo.- dijo mientras se reía, aunque mas que risa parecía canto; una risa delicada y sonora.

- y ¿Qué tal está?- pregunté tratando de desviar el tema.

- Bien. Sanará en unos días… mejor dicho minutos.- dijo riendo de nuevo.

- Eso es bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Donde está Nessie?

- Fue a caminar.

- Genial. Dale a Rosalie gracias por mí, eh… por favor.- No estaba acostumbrado a ser atento con las personas, pero Esme se lo merecía aunque no entraba en la categoría de 'persona'.- Iré por Renesmee.- Ella solo sonrió.

Esme era tan sensible, atenta, cariñosa…tan _maternal._ Yo realmente extrañaba eso.

Dejé de fantasear y fui a buscar a Nessie.

La encontré vagando sin rumbo, yendo de un lado a otro lentamente, rozando los árboles con la yema de los dedos, mirando todo y a la vez nada. Sus rizos color bronce volaban con el viento, y ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

La alcancé y la tomé por la cintura llevando mi cara hacía su cuello y rocé mi labios contra su piel. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mi roce. Volteó su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados. Colocó su mejilla sobre la mía y se quedó muy quieta. Le di vuelta sin dejar de sujetar su cintura, me puse frente a ella y tomé su cara con ambas manos. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró a los míos.

-Jacob…- Suspiró

- ¿Si?- dije con mis labios pegados a los suyos. Prácticamente la estaba besando.

- Te amo.- dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

- Yo también.- le dije cerrando los ojos.

- Dudo que sea posible amar tanto como yo te amo a ti.- argumentó en un suspiro.

- No tienes idea de los que dices.- murmuré aún con mi boca pegada a la suya.

Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

- Nessie, sé que no tengo ningún derecho…- comencé pero deje la frase inconclusa ya que mis impulsos y mis deseo eran mas fuertes que mi voluntad y mi conciencia.

La besé contra todo lo que le había prometido a mi padre, al chupasangre, a Bella… Me sentí culpable enseguida, pero no deje de besarla y ella tampoco me alejó de ella aún después de que ella también lo había prometido.

Ambos teníamos un de pacto con Bella, Edward, Billy y Charlie. Era como una clase de "abstinencia", por llamarlo de algún modo. Yo era muy grande para Renesmee y solo me permitieron estar cerca de ella después de prometer que no haría nada impropio de su edad… lamentablemente habían especificado: 'no bezar, no roces, ni nada parecido', esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Charlie.

Dejó que la besara unos cinco, diez, o quince minutos hasta que su respiración se hiso entrecortada, me tomó con mas fuerza y me comenzó a besar. Me arrastro hacia ella cuando comencé a tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba y trate de alejarme, sin mucho éxito.

Comenzó a recorrer sus manos por mi espalda y comenzó a hiperventilar. A mi también me faltaba la respiración pero no pude detenerme. Ella comenzó a pegar su cuerpo contra el mío y caí en cuenta de que se estaba desviando mucho de mis intenciones. Estaba llevando mis propósitos a otro punto, un punto no apto para ella. Un punto que yo sabia que nunca deberíamos tocar, por mas trabajo que me costara. Definitivamente no ayudaba en nada que sus hormonas estuvieran viajando a mil kilómetros por segundo…. No sabia si seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar lo que ella me estaba proponiendo de forma indirecta, no verbalmente pero si con sus acciones.

No me podía permitir a mi mismo hacerle eso a Nessie. No era justo para ella. Era algo egoísta, sin nombre. Era totalmente estúpido pensar en hacerle algo así a una persona que yo amaba tanto y- aunque fuera algo pervertido y fuera en contra de todos mis principios,- la deseaba. La deseaba de una manera en la que solo había deseado a una persona aparte de ella.

Su madre.

Bella era la única persona a la que había deseado hasta hacia un tiempo, y claro que la seguía deseando, pero Nessie sobrepasaba ese deseo, aunque fuera aun más mítico e inmoral.

Yo sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo tonto, depravado, no ético, inmoral, estúpido, embaucador e incluso avasallador, como Bella me había llamado alguna vez, pero no me podía detener. No podía dejar de besarla, de tomar su cabello entre mis puños y acercarla más a mí.

Tampoco podía dejar de desear que ella no dejara de recorrer sus manos por mi desabotonada camisa de acariciar mi abdomen y de besarme con la pasión con la que lo estaba haciendo. Era muy difícil pensar cuando estaba así con ella.

Para hacerme aun más difíciles las cosas, subió sus manos a las solapas de mi camisa y comenzó a deslizarla por mis hombros. Entonces, incontrolablemente, y con un gruñido salvaje, me separé de ella.

En mi cabeza tenia la idea de que seria para ponerle un fin a esa situación, pero mi cuerpo me engaño, y cuando me di cuenta, Renesmee no tenia blusa…

Ella miro a diferentes direcciones y después a mí. Me tomo del cabello y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

Mi tonta reacción fue llevarla contra un árbol y seguirla besando. Ella suspiró mi nombre, la seguí acariciando, besando. El contacto físico que estaba teniendo con ella provoco que pudiera ver cada cosa en la que ella estaba pensando, sus sentimientos, sus fantasías...perdí el control de mi mismo.

Me detuve cuando había abajado sus tirantes. Estaba haciendo mal. No podía estarle haciendo eso a Nessie. Mucho menos cuando la besaba a ella, estaba consiente de eso y me gustaba, claro, pero de repente sentí el deseo de que fuera Bella quien estuviera frente a mí.

Mi loco pensamiento hizo que la dejara de besar y retrocediera para ver sus alborotados rizos color bronce.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jacob?

- No puedo, Nessie, no puedo hacer esto.

- ¿Porque no? ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿No me… deseas como yo te deseo a ti?

- Renesmee, no tienes idea de los que estas diciendo, de verdad.

- ¿Lo niegas o lo afirmas?

- Ninguna de las dos.

- Entonces contéstame, ¿Me deseas o no?

- No responderé eso.

- Lo tomare como una negación, entonces.-murmuró despechada.

- Renesmee, por favor, no digas tonterías. ¡Claro que te deseo! Te deseo como no tienes no la más mínima idea.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Por qué no sigues con esto?

- No podemos estar haciendo esto, no está bien. Eres muy joven para…

- Jacob, no me digas que soy muy joven para hacer el amor contigo.- me interrumpió. Me sorprendió lo directa que fue al decirlo.- Tu mismo eres una prueba de que la edad no importa para amar a alguien.

- Ness, no tienes experiencia en esto y…

- ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes experiencia para esto?- me volvió a interrumpir. Preferí quedarme callado, era mejor que decirle lo que había ocurrido con su madre hace ya doce años.- ¿Con quien fue?

- ¿Con quien fue que?

- No me vas a hacer preguntártelo de forma directa ¿o si, Jacob?

- Nessie, no he hecho esto antes con ninguna mujer.- Solo con una vampira,-no seas ridícula.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Que no ha llegado el tiempo para ti Renesmee, ni la persona adecuada.- dije desviando la mirada

- Tú eres la persona adecuada.- me replicó mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos y me obligaba a mirarla. Sabía que si me lo pedía directamente no iba a poder resistirme.

- No, Ness, no lo soy. Soy demasiado grande para esto. Esto se consideraría como abuso a menor. Debes encontrar a alguien de tu edad y tener mas experiencia antes de… de que tu y yo…- me costaba mucho trabajo decirlo.

- Entonces, ¿me propones que pierda mi virginidad con alguien más?- pregunto retóricamente.

- ¡No!- me exalté ante la conclusión a la que salto pero después intente moderar mi voz,- claro que no, Renesmee. Te estoy pidiendo que tengas paciencia.

- Pero no puedo, Jacob. Te amo y no puedo ni quiero esperar más tiempo. Simple y sencillamente No-pue-do.- dijo exagerando la frase.

- Yo he esperado más de catorce años y te aseguro de que es posible tener paciencia. El que espera desespera pero tiene su recompensa.- le dije tratando de convencerla.

- Pues no tienes que esperar mas.- dijo acercándose a mí mirándome con ojos llenos de fuego.

- Renesmee, ya tome mi decisión y dije mi ultima palabra. No me harás cambiar de opinión. - le dije sonando mas decidido de lo que de verdad estaba.

- Apuesto a que podría…

- No, Ness. – Le dije recogiendo su chaqueta del suelo y tratando de ponérsela - ya que su blusa había pasado a mejor vida- para que no me pusiera más tentación.- Vámonos.


End file.
